


Hellfire

by Finholdt



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Comics, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Raven is the narrator, Scars, i think, it's platonic but can be read as romantic, mentions of Damian's time in hell, not dcau, this was written before damian changed teams
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finholdt/pseuds/Finholdt
Summary: Damian tem os dias bons, os dias ruins, e os dias péssimos.Ele achou que depois de tanto tempo, os pesadelos sumiriam.Mas o fogo do inferno queimou seus olhos uma vez, e isso não é algo que alguém possa esquecer ou deixar de lado, independente de treinamento.OuAquele que Damian acorda todos os Titãs com os gritos e Ravena sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.(Universo Rebirth)
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 11





	Hellfire

A primeira vez que aconteceu...

... Ravena foi a única que sentiu. Como uma empata, Ravena sempre sabe o que os outros estão sentindo e as vezes consegue até invadir a mente de alguém pelas emoções fortes.

Ela sentiu energia demoníaca que não provinha dela e imediatamente entrou em alerta, acordando na hora pronta para lutar. 

Sua reação foi recebida com o completo silêncio. Todos na Torre estavam dormindo e o alarme não foi acionado. Esses dois fatos a fizeram parar. A energia demoníaca se fora, e agora que estava acordada podia pensar friamente sobre o que sentiu. Não era física, era mais algo psíquico... Também não era exatamente real, como uma pequena faísca de fósforo. 

Decidiu seguir o rastro que aos poucos sumiam de vez e estacou surpresa ao notar que vinha do quarto de Robin.

O que aquele pirralho estava aprontando agora? Tentando aprender a usar magia negra e depois se gabar do quanto é mais habilidoso que ela? 

Ravena respirou fundo, ela era bem mais velha que ele, líder ou não. E era hora de deixar algumas coisas claras. 

Usando magia para abrir a porta, a empata entrou no quarto em silêncio. Esperava encontrar velas acessas e alguns ideogramas desenhados. Esperava encontrar Damian meditando no tapeta como as vezes ela o encontrava fazendo pela Torre. Definitivamente não esperava ver o arrogante Robin tremendo debaixo da coberta, os olhos apertados e dentes trincados. Ele revirava-se na cama em frenesi, coçando os tornozelos e murmurando em línguas que Ravena conhecia, mas não da forma que ele falava, com chinês se misturando com árabe. 

Não era a intenção, mas com o choque da cena que se desdobrava a sua frente, Ravena automaticamente começou a ler as emoções do garoto a sua frente, que de repente parecia bem menor. Foi em horror que ela descobriu que aquele terror e energia demoníaca que sentiu mais cedo vinha do menino de 13 anos de idade.

Não fazia sentido, ela pensou ainda o encarando, Damian era apenas um humano, não mestiço como ela. 

Com tantas perguntas em sua cabeça, a empata decidiu ir meditar em vez de voltar a dormir. Não era da conta dela, e se Damian quiser revelar seus segredos, ele o fará ao seu tempo. Ravena valoriza segredos e sabe como guardá-los.

No dia seguinte, foi surpreendente e ao mesmo tempo nem um pouco ver que o garoto continuava normal. Sua fiel roupa de Robin e máscara e carranca. Ele continuava latindo ordens e exigindo que eles treinassem mais. E se alguém mais além de Ravena reparou que as vezes, quando ele achava que ninguém estava olhando, suas mãos tremiam levemente - o que o fazia cerrar os punhos ainda mais forte, ninguém disse nada.

A primeira vez que aconteceu...

...Já fazia uma semana desde o incidente com o pesadelo. Damian não disse nada e muito menos Rachel. 

Ele apareceu no quarto de Rachel sem dizer nada, com suas roupas comuns, para variar, e um futon. Ele perguntou se podia meditar com ela, já que Mutano estava sendo insuportável pela Torre, o que deixava meditar em silêncio um pesadelo.

Rachel não disse nada, apenas abriu espaço e conseguiu não demonstrar surpresa ao vê-lo na sua porta.

O garoto andou com o nariz empinado de sempre até o meio do quarto e desenrolou o futon, sentando em cima e cruzando as pernas, as mãos juntas em uma reza silenciosa.

Era diferente de como ela e Estelar meditavam. Ele não meditava para controlar as emoções e os poderes, e sim para dar paz ao espírito. 

A primeira vez que Rachel perguntou onde ele aprendeu a meditar assim, a resposta foi imediata e indiferente.

— Ra's acredita tanto no equilíbrio da alma quanto do corpo. Se ele não meditasse tanto para deixar seu espírito são, meu avô teria enlouquecido muitos séculos atrás pelo poço de Lázaro. 

— Então você aprendeu dele.

— Eu era o herdeiro, é claro que eu deveria ter um treinamento específico e diferenciado.

Foi tudo que eles conversaram a respeito.

Damian decidiu que meditar com Rachel era mais benéfico do que sozinho, então continuou fortalecendo seu espírito ao lado dela.

Fazia tanto tempo desde aquela noite que Rachel quase esqueceu do que havia sentido e visto no quarto do garoto. Quase.

A primeira vez que aconteceu...

... Foi quando Mutano reclamou do calor e exigiu um dia na piscina. Jackson entrou no coro de pedidos e logo eles se encontravam todos com roupa de banho, até mesmo Rachel.

Kori logo se juntou a Gar e Jackson na piscina da Torre, enquanto Damian e Rachel se escondiam em um guarda sol.

Rachel lia tranquilamente o seu livro e ignorava praticamente todos ao seu redor. Damian não estava lendo, mas também estava em silêncio, porém inquieto. Ele coçava os pulsos e os tornozelos de vez em quando. Usava apenas uma regata e shorts. Ela se perguntou por um minuto se ele estava com vergonha de algo, mas logo descartou a ideia.

Todos ali, tirando Jackson, tinham cicatrizes de batalha, então não era como se fosse algo novo para eles. Além do mais, desde quando _Damian_ sente vergonha de alguma coisa?

Jackson jogou uma torrente de água em direção ao mais novo, e Ravena teve o reflexo de formar uma barreira para se manter seca, infelizmente deixando o garoto de fora.

Dizer que Damian ficou furioso seria um eufemismo. Ele imediatamente ficou de pé e saiu berrando e gesticulando em direção aos outros garotos que riam dele. Kori permaneceu na piscina, se apoiando na beirada enquanto observava os meninos.

Com toda a bagunça e barulheira, Rachel não pode deixar de olhar.

Damian corria atrás de Jackson e Gar, completamente alheio ao fato de que ela estava deliberadamente o encarando.

Sim, todos eles realmente tinham cicatrizes de batalha. Isso era normal. O que _não_ era normal eram as marcas de correntes astrais nos pulsos, tornozelos e até mesmo pescoço do garoto. Marcas como essa não eram vistas no plano físico, considerando o fraco brilho que emanava das cicatrizes.

Cicatrizes que apenas Ravena conseguia ver.

Damian deve ter sentido a intensidade com que ela o encarava, pois se virou e a olhou nos olhos, imediatamente começando a coçar os pulsos, o olhar subitamente receoso. Ele quebrou contato se virando para gritar algo para Gar e por fim indo embora, coçando os pulsos com tanta força que pareciam prestes a sangrar.

Isso só podia significar uma coisa. E ela gostava nada disso.

A primeira vez que aconteceu...

... Damian estava a evitando.

As meditações junto de Rachel praticamente se extinguiram, o que deixou a garota chateada. Ela gostava de meditar com Damian, era bom sentir as emoções de paz e tranquilidade que emanavam do garoto nesses momentos.

Mais tarde, Rachel veio a crer que o garoto parou de vez de meditar, se a expressão em seu rosto dizia alguma coisa. Ele também deve ter parado de dormir, pelas bolsas em seus olhos.

Ravena se deparou com um milagre quando viu Robin completamente vestido desmaiado em exaustão no sofá da sala da Torre. Sorriu leve para si mesma. O garoto precisava descansar, o estresse dele estava sendo contagiante.

Sentou na poltrona ao lado e pegou um livro, logo ficando totalmente alheia aos seus arredores.

Ao menos, foi isso que ela esperou.

Ela definitivamente não contava com Robin se contorcendo violentamente no sofá enquanto suava frio. Ele coçava o pescoço com força e trincava os dentes, mesmo adormecido. Sentiu aquela energia demoníaca de meses atrás novamente, dessa vez claramente vindo de Damian.

E ela com certeza não imaginou que sua forma astral seria sugada para dentro do pesadelo do garoto.

No pesadelo, Damian parecia um pouco mais novo, talvez com 10 ou 11 anos. Ele parecia genuinamente apavorado, preso pelas correntes.

— _EU NÃO VOU VOLTAR!_

Rachel pulou assustada, o garoto parecia quase enlouquecido gritando.

— _NÃO! ME DEIXEM EM PAZ!_

Ela observou o ambiente repleto de chamas, a boca se abrindo em horror. Ela sabia onde estava. Maldição.

Não demorou para Ravena ouvir uma voz profunda e sonora vindo de cima.

**_Volte menino, você sabe que aqui é o seu lugar de verdade. E eu tenho um lugar especialmente preparado para você._**

Ravena não podia ficar quieta ouvindo isso. Ela forçou a retirada de sua projeção astral do pesadelo do menino e absorveu o seu medo e inquietação. Estava tremendo, perplexa com as revelações que ela não tinha o direito de saber. Tanto medo... Sim, ela conhecia bem esse sentimento, mas não conseguiu evitar de sentir o peito apertar por saber que um garoto tão novo como Damian já... Não, ela não vai pensar mais nisso. Não é da conta dela.

Cogitou deixar Robin dormindo, agora bem mais calma, na sala comunal, mas logo riscou a ideia. O menino merecia um descanso digno, e Mutano não demoraria para aparecer e escorrer o seu veneno desde que Wally foi demitido.

 _Wally_... Não. _Não_. Uma coisa de cada vez.

Felizmente, Estelar logo apareceu para resolver seu dilema. Ela era a mais forte do time e não tinha acabado de ingerir uma dose considerável de emoções desesperadoras. As duas trocaram algumas palavras e Kori logo pegou Robin no colo, que continuava completamente apagado. Logo ele, que acordava com uma pena caindo no chão.

A tamareana deixou o mais novo em sua cama e Rachel respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Ela ainda tremia.

Precisava meditar, e urgente.

A primeira vez que aconteceu...

... Foi quando Damian finalmente surtou.

Rachel tinha que dar crédito ao garoto pela sua perseverança, entretanto.

Duas semanas depois de Ravena ser sugada no pesadelo ela ficou tentando engolir a ansiedade do garoto sem ele saber, mas isso também estava a drenando. Ela não pode deixar de ficar impressionada ao saber do fardo que ele carregava por tanto tempo e ainda fingir que nada aconteceu.

Essa noite em particular Robin apareceu no meio da noite, sem avisar. Nem sempre ele dormia na torre com os outros Titãs, então não era nada incomum eles irem dormir sem Robin.

Mas isso foi bastante problemático, já que Ravena acabou não absorvendo os medos de Damian.

No que resultou nela acordando as 3 da manhã com gritos e móveis se quebrando.

Se levantou em um pulo, completamente alerta. Eles estavam sob ataque? Quem estaria invadindo a Torre assim? Serão os ninjas de Ra’s al Ghul?

Saiu para o corredor, já invocando seu uniforme. Jackson, Mutano e Estelar já estavam do lado de fora, discutindo, os olhos arregalados.

— ...demoniozinho finalmente enlouqueceu! — Dizia Mutano gesticulando para Estelar.

— Gar, não fale assim. — Ela ralhou, parecia preocupada.

— Ravena! — Jackson quem a notou. — Os gritos parecem vir do quarto do Robin. Acha que estamos sob ataque?

A empata apertou os lábios, nervosa. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo com o garoto, mas não cabia a ela contar.

— Não. — Foi tudo que disse.

— Rae! Você-- — O que Mutano dizia foi interrompido pelo barulho de mais um grito estridente, de gelar o sangue, seguido por algo sendo quebrado. — Okay, suficiente é o suficiente.

E sem dar tempo para Ravena o impedir, Mutano se transformou em um touro e arrebentou a porta.

Caos. Era isso que definia o quarto de Robin. Normalmente o quarto era sempre bem cuidado e bem impessoal, considerando que nem sempre ele dormia ali. Dessa vez havia penas voando, roupas jogadas e emboladas por todo o quarto. Móveis quebrados, penas para todo lado... E Damian no centro com uma adaga esfaqueando o colchão de forma enlouquecida. Ele gritava e esperneava e a empata nunca o viu tão jovem quanto naquele momento.

Ravena automaticamente o encobriu com sua magia negra para o parar em seu surto psicótico. O que não deve ter sido uma boa ideia, já que Damian se virou em direção a ela, ainda dormindo, e começou a grunhir e xingar aos pedaços de várias línguas, não fazendo sentido.

— O que está acontecendo com ele? — Perguntou Estelar, olhando o caos a sua volta.

— Acho que ele finalmente surtou de vez. — Comentou Mutano.

Mas Ravena não prestava atenção em nada do que eles diziam. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo e precisava ajuda-lo antes que ele acabasse se machucando.

Ela o sentia tentando se libertar de seu aperto mágico e o terror que o assombrava.

Sentia-se mal ao vê-lo dessa forma e acabou o libertando da magia, o que foi um grande erro.

Ele avançou até onde ela estava, provavelmente seguindo sua presença demoníaca e tentou a apunhalar com aquela adaga, que ela desviou alerta. Tentou ignorar os gritos dos outros e chamou Damian, tentando o despertar do transe.

Ele a atacou mais uma vez e ela desviou, caindo diretamente em sua armadilha. Damian saltou e agarrou seu pescoço, a jogando no colchão enquanto a estrangulava.

— _Demônios._ — Damian sussurrou, sem ver.

Fazia sentido, um ponto distante de sua mente pensou, Damian reconhecer sua presença demoníaca no meio do terror noturno e automaticamente atacar. Segurou a mão que a apertava e tentou relaxar as juntas. Talvez ela consiga o acordar, ou ao menos, voltar para um sono profundo.

Mas ela não contava com o resto do time ali.

Mutano, que há semanas esperava por uma oportunidade dessas, não perdeu tempo para se transformar em uma cobra e se enroscar em Damian, o prendendo.

— Gar, espera! — Ravena tentou chamar mas sua voz parecia mais rouca que o normal, a tornando quase inaudível.

Estelar voou até onde ela estava e a ajudou a se levantar, olhando seu pescoço pálido preocupada. Provavelmente ficaria uma marca. Mas isso não era importante agora.

— Estelar, o Damian... — A empata tentou dizer.

— Eu sei, Rachel. Mas Gar já está cuidando dele, não se preocupe.

— Não! — Estava frustrada demais por não conseguir falar e ainda mais pelo que estava acontecendo. Eles não entendiam!

Damian ainda tentava sair do aperto de Mutano, mesmo dormindo, tentando arranhar ou cortar com a adaga. Era de se admirar a determinação do garoto, mesmo que ele já esteja ficando azul.

Ravena ainda atordoada usou os seus poderes para separar os dois. Arremessou Mutano para o outro lado do cômodo e prendeu Damian no lugar com sua magia.

Essa não deve ter sido sua ideia mais brilhante, já que como o garoto estava completamente preso pela sua magia demoníaca, Damian parou de lutar imediatamente e se encolheu, choramingando.

Quando ela percebeu o que tinha feito, queria soltar a magia para aliviar o menino, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de arriscar ele os atacando novamente.

Ela o trouxe para perto de si e o abraçou, ignorando o fato de que ele não retribuiu e enrijeceu ao seu toque. Sabia que ele não fazia ideia de que era ela.

Estelar parecia bastante chocada, assim como Jackson, mas nada comentaram. Já Mutano...

— Mas que droga é essa!

— Agora não, Gar. — Ela conseguiu dizer, sua voz aos poucos voltando ao normal.

— Era ele que— 

— **_Eu disse_** — Ravena fechou a cara, mostrando sua verdadeira forma com os quatro olhos vermelhos brilhantes, a voz retumbando pelo quarto. — **_que agora não, Gar!_**

Sentiu Damian tremer entre seus braços e automaticamente voltou ao normal, preocupada.

Houve um breve silêncio do quarto despedaçado, onde Estelar o quebrou.

— Amanhã nós conversaremos direito sobre isso como uma equipe. Ravena, eu acredito que você cuidará de Robin até o amanhecer?

Quietamente ela aquiesceu. Não queria falar com os outros sobre Damian sem que ele diga que não havia problema, e o conhecendo bem, ela sabia muito bem que ele jamais abriria a boca. Estava em um impasse.

Ela o aninhou um pouco mais, ignorando o fato de como aquela cena parecia bizarra e tentou engolir o ataque de pânico que Damian estava tendo.

Eles precisavam conversar.

A primeira vez que aconteceu...

...Foi logo no dia seguinte. Ravena acabou não conseguindo dormir, apenas engolindo todo o terror noturno de Damian e o deixando em um sono sem sonhos. Toda vez que parecia que ele estava encaminhando para mais um ataque, ela agia na mesma hora.

Então quando Damian acordou – logo depois que o sol nasceu, ela com certeza não devia estar com a melhor cara.

Para o crédito do menino, ele nem piscou quando a viu ali. Se levantou e ficou de pé, a olhando sentada no pé da cama.

— Ravena. — Ele cumprimentou, sério como sempre. — Posso saber porque está no meu quarto?

— Damian. — Ela o imitou. — Você surtou.

 _Isso_ trouxe uma reação para o rosto dele.

— Eu o quê? — Ele parecia não decidir se estava incrédulo ou com raiva. Talvez os dois.

— Terror noturno. — Ela disse monótona.

— Não sei do que está falando.

Ela respirou fundo. Estava esperando por isso.

— Damian, vamos abrir o jogo, só estamos nós dois aqui. Você sabe que eu sei.

Ele travou a mandíbula e franziu a testa, sua carranca aumentando. Ele definitivamente não queria falar sobre isso.

— Eu consigo sentir a sua hesitação, sabe. Não precisa se preocupar, eu só vou contar para os outros se você quiser.

— Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando, Ravena. Pode sair do meu quarto.

Massageou as têmporas, cansada.

— Damian, há dias você está me evitando. Você _sabe_. E isso está saindo dos limites.

— Já falei para você- o que é isso no seu pescoço?

— Hein? — A mudança súbita de assunto a pegou de surpresa, quando percebeu do que ele falava, automaticamente levantou as mãos para as marcas arroxeadas tentando as esconder, mas era tarde.

O estrago já foi feito.

Damian piscou, olhou pela primeira vez de verdade para o quarto com o olhar caindo para suas mãos. Realização caiu sobre si, o fazendo fechar ainda mais a cara e se retrair, ele parecia genuinamente envergonhado mas tentava esconder isso com sua postura ereta.

— Eu não culpo você. — Ela disse, o fazendo apertar os lábios. — Damian, você acordou todo mundo dessa vez. Todos estão preocupados-

— Rá! — Ele retrucou. — Por favor, até parece. Eu não preciso de suas preocupações, eu consigo-

— Consegue? — Levantou-se, aumentando o tom de voz, estava começando a perder a paciência. — Consegue mesmo, Damian? Porque não foi o que pareceu ontem à noite! Você está se autodestruindo nesse ritmo e eu não vou ficar parada assistindo.

— Eu-

Mas Rachel não o deu oportunidade para retrucar. Se aproximou e colocou a mão em seu ombro, o apertando.

— Damian, eu entendo. Ao menos, eu sei o que está passando, mas você precisa preencher as lacunas.

— Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso.

— Nem sempre fazemos o que gostamos.

Ela tinha razão e ele sabia disso.

— Eu morri.

Ela não esperava por isso.

— Fui assassinado e não parei em um lugar agradável.

— Você conheceu um dos meus irmãos. — Ela disse, tentando se ater ao que sabia.

— Não foi uma visita agradável. — Ele respondeu, impassível.

— Não, imagino que não.

Era muita coisa para assimilar. Esse garoto... Esse garoto quase quatro anos mais novo que ela _morreu_ e foi parar no _inferno_. E ele comentava na maior naturalidade!

Ele suspirou e tampou os olhos, os massageando.

— Isso já faz anos. Eu tinha melhorado. Mas eu não consigo- Às vezes eu só-

— Damian, isso não é algo que você vá superar tão rápido. Eu acho que me lembro do... evento... Tim tinha comentado algo por alto sobre Robin ter morrido.

Ele grunhiu algo inteligível e não disse nada.

— Alguma coisa deve ter sido o gatilho para você voltar a ter esses ataques, não?

— Não. Eles são aleatórios. Passei dois anos sem ter qualquer distúrbio em meu sono, mas às vezes... — E apertou os lábios, não dizendo mais nada.

— Alguém mais sabe? — Ela perguntou, com certeza a família dele...

— Não. E nem vão. Você é a primeira.

Ravena não era uma pessoa carinhosa e que gostava de contato físico como Estelar. Ela era reservada, mas isso não significava que ela não tinha compaixão, portanto nem pensou duas vezes antes de se abaixar e abraçar o menor.

Ele gelou e não se mexeu por alguns segundos, até lentamente retribuir o abraço.

— Obrigado, Rachel.

A primeira vez que aconteceu...

... Se passou poucos dias. Rachel estava convencendo Damian aos poucos de se abrir com o time. Isso faria bem para eles, ela argumentava, ia ajudar com o trabalho em equipe.

Mas Azar sabe que Damian tem a cabeça mais dura que uma muralha. E os outros não estavam ajudando com a situação, sendo nem um pouco discretos. Mutano mandava indiretas bem diretas sobre Robin ter enlouquecido, que eram recebidos com má respostas e explosões debaixo da cama; Jackson perguntava para Ravena e as vezes tentava conseguir respostas direto com Robin, o que também não era efetivo. Estelar foi a única que teve a delicadeza de apenas perguntar para Rachel se estava tudo bem e se satisfazer com a resposta. Claro, ela demonstrava sua preocupação, mas ao menos mantinha para si, respeitando o tempo que o menino precisava.

Ela não contou para ele que estava engolindo suas emoções negativas e ele voltou a meditar com ela. Progresso foi feito, de certa forma.

Rachel Roth é uma pessoa que respeita segredos. Os valoriza. E é completamente devota aos dizeres “não é da sua maldita conta”.

No entanto, por mais que Damian esteja se esforçando, os constantes terrores noturnos substituídos por nada estavam começando a afetá-lo e seu desempenho no time.

Diversas vezes alguém o achava simplesmente olhando para o nada pela Torre, como se não estivesse realmente ali. E ela estava preocupada com o jovem Robin. Ele precisava de apoio, e Rachel sabia muito bem que ela estava longe de ser o suficiente.

Mas o limite da situação chegou quando Robin teve um de seus apagões no meio de uma luta.

Felizmente eles não estavam lutando contra alguém verdadeiramente perigoso, como o Punho do Demônio ou algum exército do pai de Jackson, Arraia Negra. Eram apenas alguns malfeitores que os subestimaram por serem adolescentes e se encrencaram. Ainda assim, Robin estava no meio de um ataque, se defendendo com sua fiel katana, quando subitamente seu corpo ficou rígido, seu rosto limpo de qualquer expressão. Mutano foi o primeiro que notou e gritou para Robin acordar, seus gritos caindo em ouvidos surdos. O malfeitor se aproveitou do descuido, atacando o garoto que não reagia, completamente alheio a tudo e todos ao seu redor. Mutano então pulou, tirando Robin ainda indiferente do caminho e levando a bala que era direcionada para o Menino Prodígio.

Os Titãs então, ao testemunhar isso, direcionaram seus ataques para o culpado e os outros de uma vez, acabando com a luta rapidamente. O transmorfo estava ferido no braço, felizmente a bala o pegou de raspão. Mas, claro, isso não o impediu de fazer o maior drama sobre sua pele perfeita.

Estelar pegou o esverdeado e o jogou no colo, ignorando seus protestos.

— Ora Gar, você não está reclamando da dor? Certamente será bem difícil voar com um machucado desses, não acha?

— Mas e os meus fãs, Estelar, qual é! Você está acabando com o meu filme.

— Difícil, considerando que nem estou em um estúdio.

Ravena os ignorou, claro que estava preocupada com o amigo, mas quando o leu, logo se tranquilizou ao ver que estava bem. Então, voou até onde Robin continuava inerte, os olhos desfocados sob a máscara. Jackson já estava ali, depois de amarrar todos os criminosos, e tentava acordar o garoto estalando os dedos na sua frente.

— Prepara-se, eu vou nos teleportar. — Ravena avisou antes de os envolver com sua projeção astral, e com um grito de corvo, eles desapareceram.

Na Torre, Gar já estava devidamente enfaixado, comendo um sanduíche na sala enquanto assistia televisão, com Kori logo atrás, o semblante em seu rosto preocupado.

— Rachel — Ela chamou quando os viu chegarem. — como está Robin?

— Cara, que medonho! — Ao fundo, Jackson reclamava com Gar. — É tão gelado e parece que fica me drenando-

Rachel parou de lhes dar atenção.

— Ele está bem, apenas... apagou. Logo deve acordar.

Kori não parecia convencida.

— Isso não pode continuar, se estivéssemos enfrentando alguém verdadeiramente ameaçador-

— Eu sei. — E ela sabia. Aquilo não podia continuar.

Poucos minutos depois, Damian acordou de seu transe, piscando. Ele parecia confuso ao ver que estava na Torre.

— Mas o quê-

— Ei, garoto pássaro — Chamou Gar. —, se importa em explicar que diabos foi aquilo?

— Damian. — Ravena chamou quietamente. — Você teve mais um de seus apagões no meio de uma batalha.

À primeira vista, era como se ele não tivesse reagido, sequer ouvido o que eles diziam. Mas um bom observador notaria o garoto empalidecendo sob a máscara e os punhos se fechando com força.

— Damian, nós queremos ajudar. — Disse Kori.

— Eu- não é nada demais-

— Diga isso para o Mutano, que acabou levando um tiro por você. — Alfinetou Jackson.

Damian apertou os lábios, nervoso, notando o braço enfaixado do transmorfo.

Rachel se aproximou e deixou sua mão cair em seu ombro, apertando de leve para transmitir seu apoio silencioso. Eles eram um time.

Ele respirou fundo, pressionando com os dedos a ponte do nariz. Evitava olhá-los nos olhos.

— Eu ando tendo alguns terrores noturnos, e estava evitando dormir para não ter que lidar com isso — Começou sua narrativa, fazendo com que Rachel suspire aliviada internamente. Finalmente.

— Terrores noturnos? Não são crianças quem costumam ter isso? — Provocou Gar, sorrindo.

O garoto lhe mandou uma de seus famosas bat-encaradas, fazendo o esverdeado se remexer, desconfortável. Mas podia ter sido por conta do olhar mortal que Ravena o mandou, com seus quatro olhos vermelhos. Quem sabe?

— Continue, Robin. — Chamou Kori gentilmente.

Damian começou a coçar os pulsos sobre as luvas, de forma inconsciente. Estava nervoso e completamente desconfortável, isso era palpável. Parecia estar escolhendo suas palavras com cuidado, provavelmente para não ter de revelar demais. Então, Rachel decidiu o ajudar abrindo o jogo também.

— E quando ele finalmente voltou a dormir, eu engolia seus pesadelos.

Damian se virou tão rápido que Rachel temeu que ele tivesse distendido um músculo.

— Você o _quê_?!

— Você estava praticamente gritando para mim. — Foi tudo que ela disse.

— Você não tinha o direito-

— Cara, Ravena acabou de revelar que estava te fazendo um favor daqueles e é assim que você retribui? — Brigou Jackson.

Fechou a cara.

— Não gosto que mexam com a minha cabeça.

— Mas Rachel — Chamou Kori — essas coisas costumam espelhar em você também. Te drenam.

Rachel apertou os lábios, Kori não precisava ter revelado esse detalhe em particular. Apenas aumentou a culpa latente que o garoto estava sentindo desde que acordou.

Ele fechou os olhos, os tampando com as mãos. Era nítido que ele preferia estar em qualquer lugar do que ali.

— Continue. — Ela disse gentilmente.

— Aparentemente o meu corpo está me devolvendo a desfeita que eu estava fazendo com ele na mesma moeda, com esses apagões. — Ele se levantou, ficando ereto. — Mas não se preocupem, não irá se repetir.

— Mas do que você tanto sonha para ter esse tipo de reação? E pelo jeito por muito tempo, porque eu duvido que seu corpo estaria reclamando desse jeito se fosse coisa de dias ou semanas. — Por um minuto, Rachel estava igualmente aliviada e irritada com a astúcia de Jackson. Era melhor jogar todas as cartas na mesa de uma vez, mas ela sabia que era um assunto extremamente delicado.

— É — continuou Gar, um sorriso no rosto do ator. —, o que o grande Robin tanto sonha que acaba tendo pesadelos tããão assustadores?

Damian se retraiu, irritado e desconfortável. Ela sentia todas as más respostas que praticamente imploravam para sair da boca do garoto.

— Com o inferno, Logan. — Cuspiu.

— Justo. — Gar retrucou. — Considerando tudo.

— Ele quer dizer literalmente. — Disse Ravena, começando a igualar sua irritação com o mais novo.

— Hein?

— Isso é ridículo, a última coisa que eu preciso é que vocês sintam pena de mim-

— Robin, _senta_.

Estelar e Damian se encararam. O garoto já estava de pé, pronto para sair dali furioso.

— Dick diz que você é um bom garoto e que passou por muita coisa, mas apenas isso. Você terá de preencher as lacunas se quiser que esta equipe funcione.

— Grayson não tem nada a ver-

— _Damian_.

Fechou a cara, a carranca aumentando. Ravena sabia mais do que se meter no caminho da princesa tamareana, então se manteve calada, assim como os outros.

— Ótimo. _Ótimo_. Eu morri. Tá legal? Era isso que queriam saber? Eu morri e parei no maldito inferno, como a boa cria do demônio que eu sou.

— Você não é uma cria do demônio, Damian. — Interrompeu Ravena, séria. — _Eu_ sou.

— Maravilha. Agora vocês sabem, lindo, maravilhoso. _Posso ir agora_?

— Espera, espera! Eu- eu me lembro de algo assim, quando o Tim- — Mutano fez uma pausa, muitas emoções passando por ele de uma vez. — Era você, não era? O irmão que tinha morrido. Robin. Eu me lembro disso.

— Espera aí, como assim?! — Jackson parecia confuso e assustado. Pobre rapaz, Rachel pensou por alto, ainda era muito novo na vida de herói.

Estelar deu dois passos e abraçou o menor, ignorando como ele gelou sob o seu toque e ficou imóvel. Seus dentes ainda estavam cerrados e os punhos apertados, o corpo inteiro completamente tenso.

— Está tudo bem agora, pequeno. — Ela murmurou em seu cabelo preto, para apenas ele ouvir. — Você nos tem agora.

Ravena sorriu para si mesma, satisfeita. Ela sentia a atmosfera harmoniosa entre eles que aos poucos passava para os outros. Ela podia praticamente ver o laço de confiança e amizade se formar.

Tudo estava bem, eles tinham um ao outro.

Ravena suspirou e olhou para o alto, contente. _Os Novos Titãs sempre terão um ao outro_.

A primeira vez que aconteceu...

... Damian não teve mais pesadelos.


End file.
